


Love and Ruining

by KSPForever1038



Series: The Smut Series [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plugs, F/M, Is it gay to like stuff in your butt, Love marks, Ribbons?, Riding, Same with Willow, They cuddle and talk about things, Vibrators, Wiggy is one of the best girls I'm telling you, Wilson asks the age old question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: Testing the waters of their relationship, Willow has some questions, so she goes to her best friend Wigfrid. little does she know about what's soon to be uncovered by the actress... Wilson, prepare ya buttcheeks.





	Love and Ruining

**Author's Note:**

> This got me going, and I plan on making this a whole smut series! Maybe even open for some requests later on! Don't worry folks, you'll get some gay soon enough~

“M-M’lady--!” His entire back arched away, dick wrapped in lovely black and red ribbon to keep him from reaching his end too soon, the lightest of croons working their way out of his throat. Despite his face being bright red, he was eager, clenching down upon the two fingers that Willow had spread within his slick heat. 

 

A grin was stretched across her face, pressing the pads of fingers against his sweet spot only to see him whine and grind down against her hand. He was sat in her lap for this, as she got to see every face he made.

 

How on earth did they get into this. Well, it started a few days ago, one fateful morning at a local diner...

 

“I don’t really know what to… Do with him? I mean, yeah everything’s been fine so far, but…” Once Friday hit, Willow had brought Wigfrid here, now lightly sipping on the mug full of warm coffee. Weird day off for the kids, so she made breakfast before each of her boys woke up and texted Wigfrid to meet her. 

 

It had been a good two months since that precious night, two months of Wilson moving in and getting used to waking up next to Willow. Two months of helping Webber with his homework when Willow became too confused or got too tired, two months of… No lie, they had a lot of sex. But something was always a little strange whenever they did.

 

“See, he usually starts out taking charge. But then he eventually wants me to ride him or eat me out or… Something like that. He always ends up being on the bottom somehow, literally and figuratively.” She watched her friend heartily dig into her breakfast, watching as a whole steak was soon reduced to merely the bone and tiniest bits of cartilage. She… Honestly terrified her at times, but Wigfrid was like a big sister to her.

 

“Lass, the man might just be a böttöm.” Oh yeah, she forgot how blunt she was. Sputtering lucky just warm coffee through her nose, her wide white eyes started right at the woman. She looked really indifferent about it, but a smug look slowly started to take toll on her face.

 

“What? ‘S nöt like I said what he was intö. But I can tell ya, fröm sömeöne that löves Wes tö bits, that man screams of submissive.” She stirred the glass of orange juice, thankful that freedom from the Constant meant that she could eat regular meals again. She still loved meat though.

 

“S-So, what you’re saying--”

 

Yöu’re nö böttöm either, lass.” Another sip and she waved at the waiter, eager to tip as she asked for yet another serving of food. She must’ve slept well.

 

“Löök, yöu and the Scientist are adörable when it cömes döwn tö being öbliviöus. I can have Wes come över with me this weekend, and you’ll see. However, first… Yöu twö will need a few things, which may take a bit öf pride tö buy.” The sly wink she sent made shivers roll down her back, but she still had questions. All but one remained on Willow’s tongue.

 

“Mind coming with me then?...”

 

….

 

“See, ya wanna get sömething gööd fer beginners. With Wes, the little shit, he was already takin’ ön bigger töys when we became intimate. Sööö… Sömething like this!” The way Wigfrid waved about the small plug, in this almost empty sex shop… Willow was up to her ears in red.

 

“Öf cöurse, ya wanna spread him öpen first. Fingers’re fine, they wörk when ya wanna tease and just prep. With prep comes lube, and yöu’d better nöt be using no ölive öil! Nöbödy’s THAT desperate… Aside fröm my pöör little Wes.” A clear of the throat and she shoved six bottles into their basket. Three silicone, three coconut.

 

“Why… Would you need coconut oil?...”

 

“The stuff’s gööd fer aftercare, which’ll gö över later.” More lectures, more talks, even more things added to the basket. Slowly Willow began to relax, but she couldn’t help the yelp that worked out of her throat when they skimmed a… Larger variety of an area.

 

“Yeah, ‘röund there is where Wes’s götten.” The lovestruck look was across Wigfrids face this time, lightly tracing one of the toys before she grabbed a few more things. Long silk ribbons, what looked like a red with gold studded all around collar, matching leash, and another collar with black and red designs to name a few, before they headed to the front. A young lady was standing at the register, obviously knowing Wigfrid well from the fist bump they shared.

 

“New plans for the night, Wig?”

 

“Yeah, he’s ready för it. This is a friend öf mine, Willöw. She’s eh, a bit new tö this whöle thing.” The whisper she gave with the last statement made Willow huff and pull out her wallet, thumbing out enough bills to easily pay. Wigfrid knocked her hand away, however, and dug into her pockets… Was that…

 

“Ah, got all the stamps on your card? Not surprised, obviously, you’re usually in here every other day.” A soft chuckle and the ebony half shaved woman punched it out, a small lever on the counter pulled. A part of the wall is pulled back, a bounty of goods resting on small shelves.

 

“Take your pick. And hey, if you’re feeling up to it, you can choose something too.” A wink from the woman is sent to Willow, and Wigfrid took a moment to scan over the wall. Gags, ties, ropes, they had them all at home. Collars, scarves, leashes-- Wait.

 

“Are thöse the new vibrators?... They’re nöt suppösed to cöme öut till next week!” The grin and grabby hands indicated she found what she wanted, and the set of differently sized beads came down. There were luckily two, so Willow took them without much issue.

 

“Alright, have a nice day you two! Good luck with your sub, Willow!” Another wink from this lady had Willow booking it out of there, strong laughter from her friend causing her face to go bright red. Hopefully they were right… Otherwise, this may just be a scary thing to poor Wildork.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Please, m’lady, please!” His begging was like music to her ears, the look in his eyes causing her fingers to ruthlessly run against that small button she found. It took ages to get him this ready, with waiting for the enema to run its course and actually preparing themselves and going over safe words--

 

“C’mon sweetie, can’t you hold out a little longer?... God, you’re such a filthy little thing once you get something up your ass, arent’cha?~” The teasing yet loving tone got to him, a high pitched wail rising out as a third finger was added. The wonderful burn, the sensation of it, how evilly she was teasing his walls like this… His eyes, dark and bottomless in all their glory, were rolling to the back of his head. He couldn’t stand it.

 

She loved the way he would buck whenever her teeth sunk into his neck, collarbone, shoulders, anywhere she could mark him up. Her fingernails had been trimmed to accommodate him, wouldn’t want to hurt him after all, and she took advantage of this as she stroked along his walls. He was gripping her so tightly, the squelching sound of lube making him whine as his mind became hazy.

 

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease, I just… Please, l-let me--- Noo-oo, please!” His cries were almost embarrassing, but he was too far gone to care, the wonderful feeling of her fingers slipping away as she pulled them out. He clenched down on nothing, tears streaming down his face as their positions were shifted. 

 

The ribbon tied so taught around him was holding him back, a sob wracking through his body as he was so close. Reduced to a begging mess. Willows fingers gently stroked down his cheeks, soft and gentle kisses applied to his forehead, temples, eyelids whenever they closed. Comfort, she was trying her best to deliver it. And yet…

 

No safe word.

 

“Willl-son, my adorable scientist… Look at me~” She was on his lap now, letting him catch against her soaking lips now and then. He was so close, teetering on the edge of release and relief. The loving look on her face went serious, and she lifted her hips up, holding him steady.

 

“Don’t cum yet.”

 

… What.

 

The plunge, and he was incased fully into her tight heat, quick to buck against her. He nearly choked, it was too much and just enough all at once, the heels of his feet digging into their sheets as he sobbed. She didn’t move, however. No, simply held her position in his lap until he calmed down, already busy with something else. By the time he caught his breath, he noticed the small… thing being coated over in lube.

 

“M-M’lad-dy, what i-is that?...” Of course he agreed to his dick being tied up like a present with a cute bow. Of course he let her have full control, it only felt right. But, gazing up at her with so much lust and agony behind his eyes, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth, hands gripping the sheets and knuckles turning white from how tightly he was grabbing…   
  


She never knew how much this could ignite the fire within her.

 

“This, my sweet little scientist… Is a plug. This is to keep you stretched nice and wide for me, especially during moments like this. It’ll be right against your spot, so as long as you’re okay with it…” The black plug contrasted against Wilson’s pale skin, especially when she slowly drew it down the center of his chest. But her eyes, they spoke of sincerity. Of care, love, appreciation…

 

Still no safe word, and with the slow nod he gave, she leaned down to kiss away his tears. Gentle strokes down his flanks, she kept eye contact as she pressed the tip of the blunt, cone shaped plug against his hole. With how much he was worked up, it took a few small pushes, but soon it sank in.

 

A sigh of relief between the two, and Willow could only smile at the beautiful picture painted in front of her. He was flushed all over, she could still feel his pulses from within her. His collar, which she managed to coax him into, looked astonishing against his pale skin. He was panting, out of breath but ever so… What did he look like…

 

“M-Miss, please, I-I ne-eed to cum, pl-ease…”Oh right, that’s what she looked like to him.

 

The most delectable treat.

 

A small kiss to the nose and she leaned back, secretly grabbing the tiny remote that came with the plug. Slowly, she began to ride him, working up to the pace they were usually used to. His breathing was quick to slowly get out of control again, nothing but pleas of mercy spilling from his lips. 

 

That grin was back on her face, he had grown to both love and hate that aggressive stretch of love and torment. Nothing good could come from it if she were grinning like that.

 

“Okay Wilson… You’ve done so well for me, I’m proud of you! With that… You now have permission to cum. So go ahead, sweetheart. FIll your pyro up~” She slowly tugged away the ribbon, and with a flick, something on the remote turned on.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ The plug was a vibrator. _

 

His back immediately snapped up and off of the bed, a loopy smile now on his own face as he was stuck in agony. Thrust into her, rock down into the pleasure? She was riding him with fever now, and he finally realized he could he using his hands. Grabbing her waist, every pull was met, the sound of wet skin slicking over and of his cries and her moans and praise and god knows what else, he could practically FEEL the sound of the vibrator right against his spot--

 

He was close. So so close, he only needed a little more.

 

“Fuck, c’mon baby! You’re doing so good, you’re being such a PERFECT little scientist for me--!!” Her eyes rolled back from the sudden whiplash of his own thrusts, just about holding herself up as her orgasm tore through her. A burning warmth flooded through her, and the man beneath her went limp.

 

“Oh God… Heh, looks like Wiggy was right, that was great. Whatcha think, Willl… Wilson?...” She was quick to feel his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when it was eager to make itself known. Thank the Gods, he was okay… 

 

Maybe it was time for that aftercare Wigfrid kept drilling into her brain.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Mmgh…” He nuzzled into whatever was keeping him so warm, the feeling of cool sheets and warm arms stirring him from his slumber. Slowly blinking his eyes open, the room he was in was coated in moonlight, a window having been left open to let cool air in.

 

Hmn… Right, he was in Willow’s house. They had moved in together. And that afternoon with Webber out of the house and having a sleepover with the twins…

 

“O-Oh…” He jumped a bit from how his voice sounded, overused and rough. The jump made the arms stir, said arms connected to his Lady.

 

“Oh, you’re awake, thank God. I was starting to get worried.” Her own voice was groggy, but lips pressed against his forehead. He could smell coconut, almost purring out from the affection he was receiving.

 

“C’mere, let’s get some water in you. How’re you feeling?” She slipped away and sat him up, wincing at the amount of hickies she left behind. The loopy smile was back again, and he was quick to gulp down the bottle of water she opened for him.

 

“Nice. A little sore, mostly tired, but I feel… Soft? If that makes any sense?” His voice had also gone soft, a quiet burp rising from him as he drank another bottles worth. A soft jangle and he saw her lift--

 

“May I have that back?... Please?” The urgency jumped out before he could stop it, catching them both by surprise. Her moonlit eyes widened before softening, gently tilting his chin up.

 

“I can leave it on for tonight, but I don’t know if that’s too safe…” She felt bad, that kicked puppy look on his face quick to make her click the collar around his neck. She could see the tension fleeing his shoulders, and she slid back into bed, sharing a round of kisses with him.

 

“I’ll… I’ll see if I can find one you can wear to bed, if you like it that much. Do you really like it that much?” She gently ran her fingers through gravity defying hair, watching the shy nod into her chest tell her what she needed to know. A slow smile took its place on her face, and she tilted his chin up again, more kisses collected between the two.

 

“I do. Makes me feel safe, good. Makes me feel like I’m yours.” His voice just about squeaked the last statement out, but he melted from fingernails brushing against his scalp, purring out into her boobs. They were nice boobs.

 

“Alright, Wildork… get some rest, you need it. G’night~” One more kiss beneath his eyes, and he drifted off, peaceful under the care of his Lady.

 

HIS Lady.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals all enjoyed it!
> 
> Pst. Slide me a comment, they give me sustenance.


End file.
